battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Jawbreaker
:See also: Liar Ball Jawbreakers are food items that first appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Description Jawbreakers are sucked or licked because they are too hard to bite, hence the name jawbreaker (however, 8-Ball is able to easily bite through for unknown reasons). They seem to have one-way sound routes, as Taco could not be heard from the inside of the jawbreaker in episode 3, but she could hear her team. Turning them inside out reverses this effect, as seen in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. Coverage In Lick Your Way to Freedom, the challenge was to free the dead contestants trapped in the jawbreakers. Although most of them were freed by licking, there are other ways to break the jawbreakers open, such as using Rocky's vomit, breaking it, or simply eating a piece of it. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Taco was still yet to be freed from a jawbreaker. She tried to get her team to free her, however they assumed that she has abandoned them. Eventually Taco was able to free herself from the jawbreaker. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Ruby played with remains of the Jawbreakers (where X was hiding), however Fries mistook them for rubber domes and yelled Ruby to stop playing them. Flower and Ruby made Match and Fries wear the remains of the jawbreakers for fashion. Donut put Loser into one of the jawbreakers and turned inside out to eliminated him, however the contestants used this inside out jawbreaker for a challenge. In Questions Answered, the inside out jawbreaker Loser was made a brief appearance on TV's screen during Cake at Stake. Trivia *Rocky’s vomit can easily cause the jawbreaker to decay and fall apart. *Dora can break them with her head and/or hair. *Stapy can break them by stapling them. *8-Ball is seemingly the only contestant who can break them by biting them. *The insides of Jawbreakers are soundproof, however, sound can still be heard from the outside. **However, Jawbreakers can be turned inside out, which inverts the sounding effect. *Fries mistook a broken jaw breaker piece as a popper when Ruby was playing with it in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. *Jawbreaker eventually becomes a recommended character. Gallery jawbreaker open.png|A piece of a jawbreaker. Jawbreaker taco.png|Taco's jawbreaker Glass_Flask_B&W.png|Jawbreaker Container JawbreakerJar.png|A jar of jawbreakers 8-Ball eats a Jawbreaker.jpg|8-Ball eating a giant part of a Jawbreaker. Rocky Barf BFB 2.jpg|Rocky vomiting on a Jawbreaker to melt it. The Losers! about to open the Jawbreaker.jpg|The Losers breaking open a Jawbreaker. Foldy is inside!.jpg|Pen pulling Foldy out of a broken Jawbreaker. Stapy broke a Jawbreaker.jpg|Stapy breaking a Jawbreaker. Iance licking.jpg|iance licking the Jawbreaker. DavidLickingAJawbreaker.png|David licking a jawbreaker. Screenshot 50.png|Dora smashing a jawbreaker open. This one is empty.jpg|Liy looking in a Jawbreaker. Pie looking in a jawbreaker.png|Pie looking inside a Jawbreaker. Oh dang, it's not there.jpg|Remote looking inside of a Jawbreaker. Screenshot_2018-11-06_at_10.10.43_PM.png|Team Ice Cube licks the jawbreaker that Teardrop is trapped in. Icy is out of the Jawbreaker.jpg|Ice Cube coming out of the Jawbreaker. Book came out of the Jawbreaker.jpg|Book coming out of the Jawbreaker. Black Hole breaking the Jawbreakers.jpg|Black Hole opens five jawbreakers at once. Cloudy being puffed up by a Jawbreaker.jpg|Cloudy being puffed up by a Jawbreaker Loserlick.png|Loser freeing someone. Taco needs to get out of that Jawbreaker.jpg|Taco stuck in a jawbreaker. RubyBouncingOnJB.png|Ruby jumping on a broken piece of a jawbreaker in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. losbreak.PNG|Loser inside a jawbreaker but except it is inside out. Loser's Jawbreaker on TV's screen.PNG|The Liar Ball can be seen floating in space on TV's screen. Jawbreaker bfb 06.png|Jawbreaker as a recommended character. 29iojh.gif|Taco, as days pass is still stuck in the jawbreaker. Good things fours gone.jpeg|Loser in a jawbreaker, seen from outside Category:Items Category:Food Category:Season 4 items Category:Challenges